


Babies First Time

by Horrorsthetics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Broken Bones, Established Relationship, Harm to Children, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Shotacon, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrorsthetics/pseuds/Horrorsthetics
Summary: "He feels so good." Harry says, a hand running through the very thin layer of hair on Scorpius' head."So fucking good." Draco adds. "I bet he feels so full right now, stuffed from both ends. My cock is pressing against everything inside him."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	Babies First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A Harry Potter commission for a friend! I hope you all enjoy ;)

Draco steps through the doors of his home, groceries in hand. When the front entrance is empty he calls out to Harry, telling him to get the rest of the groceries from the car. When he receives no answer, he drops the bags onto the counter and takes a look around the house. 

As Draco makes his way down the hall he hears soft moans coming from the room on his left. His son's room. He presses his ear to the wooden door, listening to what's happening on the other side. Moans ring through the nursery and Draco bites his bottom lip, cracking the door open to peek inside. 

The sight makes his dick twitch, Harry stands in front of Scorpius' changing table with his pants around his thighs. He can tell from behind that Harry's slowly stroking his cock with Scorpius on the table in front of him completely naked. 

Harry's hands are rubbing gently against the little body in front of him as moans pour out of his mouth.

Draco knows he should be furious, because they both said they would wait to touch him until he was older. But he has no room to be pissed considering that he had already touched Scorpius a few times on his own. Resisting his perfect little body was just too hard. 

He slips through the door and walks up behind Harry, keeping quiet so the other doesn't notice him. Draco carefully peeks over Harry's shoulder to watch one of his hands roam over Scorpius' body. He gently touches his nipples and grabs his little cock between his finger and thumb. His other hand still strokes his own dick.

By now Draco's cock is hard in his jeans and he smirks as he watches. "Couldn't help yourself, hm?" 

Harry jumps, quickly turning around and releasing his dick from his hands. "Shit, I wasn't- I mean, I just couldn't stop myself and-!" 

Draco quickly slaps a hand over Harry's lips. "Save it, Potter. I saw you touching him. I should be pissed. Putting your hands on  _ my _ son after I told you we both have to wait." He removes his hand and gently rubs over the bulge in his pants. "But I couldn't wait either. Last night when I woke up with him..I did it too." 

Harry quirks up a brow with a smirk. "After you told me I couldn't? Hypocrite." 

Draco grabs Harry's shoulders and spins him around to look at Scorpius again. "Let me watch you touch him." He stands next to Harry and continues rubbing his own cock through his jeans. 

Harry reaches a hand out and brushes it over the baby's nipple. He pinches it gently, then carefully drags a hand down his tummy. His fingers trace along his tiny dick, making scorpius giggle. 

Draco groans quietly, one hand reaching around to wrap around Harry's cock, the other placing a finger at his son's mouth. Scorpius automatically takes the tip of his finger into his mouth, biting down gently. Draco grinds against Harry's ass and mouths at his ear. "What do you think it'd feel like to push your cock inside him?"

Harry bites back a moan, grinding back against the blonde as he shakes his head. "We can't." 

"We can't?" Draco says with a smirk. He walks out of the room for a moment, returning with his wand in his hand. He pushes Harry out of the way. "Let me show you why we  _ can _ ." 

He flicks his wrist a few times and spouts a few words Harry doesn't seem to recognize before he sets his wand back down. He rubs a hand over Scorpius' tummy with a hum, watching as his son's hole stretches open much wider than it should. 

Harry stares in awe. "How did you-?"

"Been doing some research on the dark web. I knew we wouldn't be able to wait."

Draco unbuttons his pants and slides his cock through the zipper. He presses the tip against the stretched out hole and bites his lip. 

"Do it." Harry says as he moves to the other side of the changing table. He pushes his cock to Scorpius' lips, softly moaning when the baby's little tongue swipes against the head.

Draco carefully pushes the tip of his cock inside, watching Scorpius' face scrunch up a little. But there's no crying.

Harry stares at Scorpius' hole as it sucks in Draco's dick. "There's no way all of it will fit." 

"Is that a challenge?" Draco smirks.

"What if it is?"

The blonde groans as he sinks in a little bit further, reveling in the tightness of his son's heat.

Draco watches as Harry moves Scorpius' hands to grope at his length. 

As Draco continues pushing inside, Harry watches him eagerly, his own hands taking Scorpius' cock so he can squeeze and fondle it. 

Draco's head falls back when Scorpius' hole sucks him in the rest of the way and he lets out a small squeak. "It's so fucking tight, holy shit." He looks down at Scorpius and then to Harry. "Let me see you push your dick into his mouth." 

Harry shudders at the thought of how good it will feel to have his dick inside that soft mouth. He uses one hand to hold Scorpius' mouth open and slowly inches the tip inside. 

Scorpius' looks around, unknowingly shifting around and making his daddies feel good. He uses his gums to experimentally chomp down on the cock in his mouth and Harry can only moan in response. 

Draco gently strokes his son's cheek, cooing at him like any good father would. "You're so good at taking our cocks, little one. Such a perfect boy." 

"He feels so good." Harry says, a hand running through the very thin layer of hair on Scorpius' head. 

"So fucking good." Draco adds. "I bet he feels so full right now, stuffed from both ends. My cock is pressing against everything inside him." 

"It'll feel even better if you start to move." Harry says with a lick to his lips. 

"I have to go slow." Draco says. He carefully pulls himself all the way out of Scorpius, then pushes back in. He grabs his son's hips to push him up and pull him down with his movement. He shivers every time his cock gets sucked back into his sons tiny body. 

As Draco moves, Harry's cock begins to move in and out of the baby's mouth as well. 

Both men moan quietly and Scorpius giggles as his fathers continue to fondle his little body.

The tip of Harry's dick is all that's pressing inside of the little mouth around him, and they both want more.

"Faster." Harry begs, followed by another moan. 

Draco tries to keep the grip on Scorpius' hips gentle but his fingertips dig in a little harder than they should as he picks up the pace just a bit. He still moves slow compared to what he normally would as he begins fucking his son. 

Draco watches how Scorpius licks his tongue around Harry's red, dripping cock. "You look like you're about to come already." 

"Don't act like you're not feeling as good as me with his tight little ass wrapped around you like that." Harry grits out as he tries to hold back his orgasm. He wraps a hand around the base of his cock to keep it inside.

"Edging yourself?" Draco says with a smirk. "You're such a little bitch."

Harry scoffs, his eyes staying focused on the little one below them. "I'd like to see you try it." Scorpius' tonge swipes at the underside of his dick with a small whine, his hands reaching up for Harry's length. "Oh /fuck/. You wouldn't ah-! You wouldn't last ten minutes while edging." 

Stopping his movements for just a moment, Draco looks at Harry, his eyes gleaming with something fiery inside him and he smirks. "You think I can't fucking beat you?" 

A smirk of his own appears across his face and Harry slowly begins moving in and out of little Scorpius' mouth. "Doubt it." He releases the hand that was around the base of his dick and pushes more of his large cock into that tiny mouth. 

"Careful," Draco warns with a wild grin. "You'll break his jaw." 

The groan that leaves Harry's mouth at those words is low and makes them both feel a little sick to their stomach.

Draco pulls his hips back and shoves inside his son harder than before. Scorpius gives out a small yelp but doesn't seem bothered after that. "You like the thought of that, do you? Breaking his jaw to fuck into his tiny mouth." 

No answer, just another moan and a small snap of his hips. His cock pushed a little less than halfway in as Scorpius tries to chew and suck on it. "Can't go any further or I /will/ break his jaw." 

Suddenly, Draco begins snapping his hips quicker, fucking into him a little too roughly. Scorpius begins to whine, lapping his tongue against Harry's cock in comfort.

"Just go a little deeper. C'mon, fuck his face." 

Biting at his bottom lip, Harry slowly pushes more inside. Scorpius immediately latches his lips around more of the thick cock in his mouth. He presses forward until the poor babies mouth is stretched to capacity. 

Baby Scorpius looks up at his dads hands, reaching out towards him, and Draco grabs onto both hands gently. His body still moves quickly as he pumps into his son. But he slows for a moment, leaning down to kiss at Scorpius' puffed out cheeks. "I love you." 

He leans back up and finally fucks into him at a speed that's too fast and too hard for most adults. The force of his hips cause Scorpius to take more of Harry's cock into his mouth. 

Harry watches as his mouth stretches out more and more as his little body is forcefully rocking in between their dicks. Tears form in his eyes but not a single cry erupts his throat and they both know it's because Harry's cock is shoved so far into his mouth that he can't make a sound. 

Another thrust in and Draco is letting out a cry of his own, quickly pulling out to wrap a hand around the base of his cock. 

"Now who's the bitch?"

"Fuck you," Draco spits at him.

"Maybe later, right now you're fucking your son." 

Draco's head drops back in another moan, squeezing the base harder. "/Fuck./" 

Harry pulls his cock out a little and Scorpius gasps quietly before going right back to licking his tongue around the shaft. Harry peers over Scorpius' body to stare at the gaping hole, blood trickling out of it. "Shit, you made him bleed." 

Draco watches Scorpius kick his legs a little, a small whine leaving from around Harry's dick. He reaches his hands toward his daddy again before small tears flow down his cheeks. Draco runs his thumbs gently against Scorpius' thighs and leans his head down next to his hole and spits inside, eliciting a surprised noise from the smaller boy.

He spits again and then uses the tip of his tongue to outline the rim. Slowly, he pushes his tongue into the loose hole and moans at the taste. 

With his fingers pressing in next to his tongue he rubs gentle circles against Scorpius' prostate, watching more tears fall down his face. Draco can see his small flaccid dick twitching against his belly before a little dribble of piss leaks out. 

Harry hums and leans down, licking up the small droplets while his cock presses deeper into the babies mouth. 

Draco removes his tongue and licks up against tiny balls and sucks the little dick into his mouth for a moment. When he finally makes his way back up, his face is only inches away from Harrys. "You're so fucking gross," he says before smashing their lips together roughly. 

Draco can feel Scorpius kicking his feet against his legs and whines fall out of his mouth around Harrys dick. The two pull their lips apart and Draco begins pressing soft kisses to the baby's belly and cock before pushing himself inside again. 

The whines come to a stop and Scorpius looks up at his daddy with wide, needy eyes. Suddenly draco begins snapping his hips again. Scorpius is forced to take Harry's cock over halfway down his shaft, while Draco buries his entire length inside him. 

He puts a hand over Scorpius' belly, watching and feeling as his dick pushes against the inside of his stomach. 

"Jesus /fuck/." Harry moans out, his hips now beginning to thrust faster as well. 

Panting and holding the base of his cock, he thrusts shallowly and huffs out words. "Push your cock deeper into his throat."

Harry slows for a moment, a look of hesitation in his eyes. "I might actually break his jaw." 

The words make Draco squeeze his base even tighter, already close to coming again, but he hides it with a smirk. "As long as we don't kill him, we can fix him." He leans over again, capturing Harry's lips in a kiss and a bite to his lower lip. "Now fuck my son like you mean it." 

Without another second of hesitation Harry pushes his cock in deeper. They both watch Scorpius' mouth stretch, his hands clenching into small fists as a slow stream of piss begins leaking out of his twitching dick. 

Both men groan, but Draco is the first to lean down and open his mouth for it. Harry moves next, both of them lapping it up like dogs.

"Tastes so good," Draco whispers. 

They both find a perfect rhythm, moving in unison. With each thrust Harry pushes in deeper until Draco feels their tips slide against one another, a thin layer of tissue between them. 

Harry's eyes almost roll back, grabbing his cock to keep from coming quite yet. "Fuuuck." 

"More." Draco pants out. Piss drips from his chin and his tongue hangs out as he holds Scorpius' legs gently and fucks into him. 

"Can't," Harry breathes. "Gonna come." 

"We're gonna fill him up from both ends. Don't fucking stop." 

Draco moves quicker, now holding onto Scorpius' hips to pull him back and forth. A knot is bubbling in his stomach and he's so close. Each thrust has their cocks rubbing against each other more and more and Harry moves his hips just as fast. 

Suddenly, Draco's cock slides against the side of Harry's and he hears a loud crack followed by a blood curdling scream from the baby underneath them. Harry finally fit the base of his cock into the boys mouth and their cocks slid against one another. 

Both feel waves crashing down on them at the same time, filling Scorpius to the brim until his stomach is bulging and his scream is muffled from come dripping out of the corners of his mouth. 

The screams only fuel Draco more as he fucks his son through his orgasm and watches him pass out under them.

Both men stand there for a moment, feeling endorphins rush through their body as they bask in their post orgasm high. Harry moves first, slowly gliding his length out of Scorpius' throat to let him breathe. 

Draco pants quietly, letting out a soft hum when Harry approaches him from behind and places his chin on his shoulder. "Feel too good to move?" 

He takes a deep breath and carefully pulls himself out of his son with a huff. The tip pops out and Draco can't help the groan that leaves his throat. 

Now, they both stare down at the ruined baby in front of them. He's covered in piss and cum, his hole stretched and jaw unhinged from its sockets. The sight is enough to make them both hard again. 

Draco smirks. "I'll fix his jaw and we'll go another round, but this time I wanna be the one that breaks his bones." 


End file.
